


The Saviours of the Multiverse

by CJCroen1393



Category: Adventure Time, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, More Fandoms Will Appear Later In The Story, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Vocaloid
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multi, crisis crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A being beyond comprehension is threatening the multiverse and so four heroes are chosen to save it. But as they travel between the worlds, more obstacles appear before them...are they up to the task?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, I posted this draft by accident ^_^;
> 
> So, to compensate, I'll redo it to the product I decided I wanted :D

_Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, walked through a strange and dark place, devoid of light._

_She was scared and worried...everything around her was dark..._

_"Luna?" she called out, "Luna, where are you? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny!"_

_She looked around. She could hear a strange, whispering voice. The voice was extremely quiet, but she could hear it and, for some reason, it terrified her. It was disturbingly familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. She looked up._

_It was Luna._

_Relief filled Celestia's heart and she ran up to Luna with a smile._

_"Luna! I was so worried!"_

_Luna didn't respond. She just sat there with her back to Celestia_

_"Luna?"_

_Again, no response._

_"Luna...is something wrong?"_

_"̢͍͚͕̩͔͔̯͚̂̅̇̏̓̾̍͠͝h̭̩͔̤̣̲̥̺͍́͒͂̋̐̀̆̚͝E͇͔̬̙̳̩̻̱̹͌̅̎̄̍͊̿̔͠L͎͉̲͎̼̣̥̲̗͗̎̀͌̂͗̈́͘͘l̡͍͕̟̞͙̙͔̠̆̽̒̓͆̍̊̕͝Ö̡͎͇̹͙̜͍̖̳́͛͒̔̊̏̊̓͝ ̢̮͓̼̼͕̳͍̠̅̂͛͌̐̂͑̎͝C̨̛̣͇̪͍͉̘̈̽̍̂͌̆̉͜͝ͅE̪̘̫̼̦̲̖͇̿͊̀́͂̿̾͗͘ͅl̠̳͙̬̟̩̤̯̊͑͛̈́̄̄͘͜͝͠E̯͍̪̹̫͈͚̮͍͗͊̌̈́̀͌̿̽̕s̨̨̫̪̝̞̭̬̑̓̏̃̋́͑̄̂ͅŢ͔͇̮̯̥̥̲̪̐͆̃͊̄̇̃̌͋I̢̢̖̮̖͔̞̪̤͆́̉̇͌̌̈͘͝à̪̥̮̼̱̪̝̹̬̃́͑̓͛̏͛́.̹͍̜͈͓̣̼͇̞́͂͗̂̂̐̚͝͝"̼͈̲̣͕̳̭͎͇͛͐͗̃̉̋̒̎̈́_

_"L-Luna?"_

_Luna turned around and opened her eyes. They were black and oozing._

_̼̝̗̖̻͇͕̻̈́͑̽̅̏̔̏͗͜͝"̧̨̲̲̼̠̝̝̻͊̑͋́̀̈͋̈́̓Į̖͔̫͚̩͙̭̐̄̉͋̓̀̎̆͝ͅ'̞̙͖̲̳̭̪̠͓͋̔̋̉͌͒̈́̃͠m̹̱̮̥͓͉̘͈̥̃̇͂͒̈́̏̍͘͝ ̣̗͉̮̻̹̺̗̉̄͐̑̋͂̀̾͜͝B̛̗͇͇̻̮̥̤͕͎̈́̏͂͌͆̍̚̕A̢̼̳̹͖͚̳̮͒͋̑́́͊̈́̏͝ͅC̘̙̞̗̺͓̭͙̎̈́͌͛͊̀͘͜͝͝K̺̟͙̩͇̝̤͙̦̐̂͑̓̔̾̆̈́͘!̫͚̱͕̻̭̻͎̐̄͊͛̿̽̍̚͜͝"͔̺͈͖̘͇͔̜̠͆́̀̿͋͐̇̀͗_

Celestia woke with a start.

She looked around her room, breathing heavily. Instinctively, she looked out the window, hoping dearly that her sister was okay. Indeed, there was Princess Luna, sailing through the night sky with a smile. Her eyes were normal, not black and not oozing. She spotted Celestia and waved to her as she flew by with a smile on her face. Celestia forced herself to smile and waved back, then stepped back into her room with a sigh.

That dream...she knew full well what it meant.

 _He_ was coming. 

He was going to return.

She had to do something. How would she defeat him? The Elements of Harmony were gone, and she knew that even the new Rainbow Power wouldn't be enough. She then remembered: Twilight Sparkle.

Yes. But Twilight would need extra help. 

She stood up and walked to the scrolls on her desk. Levitating a scroll and a quill and began writing.

"My dear Princess Twilight," she wrote, "You _must_ come to my palace as soon as possible..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose Lalonde awoke with a terrified start.

The vision she had...the frightful vision...a hideous, monstrous being was standing over the entire planet, cackling and destroying everything as thousands of people cried out in agony. The monster was almost humanoid but he had horns, wings and seven mouths, each speaking in a hideously distorted manner.

She had to do something.

She had to tell her friends.

She headed to her computer.

[tentacleTherapist began pestering ectoBiologist]

[TT: John...]  
[TT: John...I need to speak to you...]  
[TT: It's urgent...]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world meeting was crazy and cacophonic as per usual, until Britain entered. He was holding a bunch of books and wearing his spell casting cloak. Everyone looked at him while he waked up to the blackboard.

"Everyone, shut up!" he shouted, "We have an important matter to talk about!"

"I'll say!" shouted America,"We're out of ice cream!"

"Not that!" said Britain. He walked up to the blackboard and drew a horned, humanoid creature with large, shaded eyes that appeared to be oozing, a pair of massive wings on its back and seven mouths all over its emaciated body. Everybody stared at it blankly.

"What is that?" asked France.

"One of your demon friends, Britain?" smirked America.

"It's an interdemensional monster you idiots!" shouted Britain, "And this is serious! We're in very real danger from this beast! He's coming, and coming very soon!"

"What's he called?" asked France, pretending to care.

"I can't say its name! If I do, it WILL come! It will possess me!"

"So what?" said America, "He's a demonic Voldemort?"

Everyone except Britain, Germany and Japan laughed.

They didn't believe him.

Britain stormed out. From his cloak, he pulled out a long, gold colored wand.

 _If they won't help me,_ thought Britain, _I'll fight him myself!_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Bubblegum walked into her laboratory to check on the chemical she was working on. It was a chemical that she created to see the future. 

She picked up a vial of it. 

"Here goes nothing..."

She was about to drink it when she suddenly heard Science the Rat squeaking loudly.

"Science!" shouted Princess Bubblegum, "What is it, girl?"

Science squeaked something. Bubblegum could understand her. She was terrified by what she was hearing.

"Something...something is coming...something horrible...I have to call Finn!"

Abandoning the vial entirely, Bubblegum ran off immediately.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unspeakably horrible being loomed around the door with a sneer on all seven of its mouths.

"̧͍͍̱͕̯̳̭̄̈̔̃̽́̍̈̌͜Ḑ͖͙̤͇̟͈̖̎̒̀͆̌̋̿̉͌ͅő̢̡̞͔̰̪̟̙́̔̑̓̐̈́̋͠ͅn̺͍̰̼̻͈̱͓͛̍͛́̄̐̐̚͘ͅ'̠̻͈̥̪̣̱͓̻͗̀̿̄̓̐͑̍̕T͕̣͎͍̗̹̗͖̗̑́͌͊̓͒̂̋͠ ̦̦̭̩̗̮̰͍̼͌̋͛̃͐̿͂̊̕B̢̡͙̟͓̩̗͈͕͂͑̀̃̍̉͌̌͘o̮̭͍͎̘̣͓̰͙̅̀͛̓̈́͐̊̈́̈́Ṱ̢͈̪̦̠͇̒͗͌̒̆̈́̍̈́̕͜͜H̳͙̹͕̳͇̫͔̗̍̽̀̄̿̅́̌̇é̼̟͈͔̗̰̯̤͕̒̈́̋̄̊̓̾́R͉̻͉̞̥̗͎̣̃͂̀̏̓̇̂͛̾͜ ̧̢̨̱̝͔̥̳̪̂̎͗͆͒͆͗̈͒R͓̟̭͙͖͈̻̮͔͛̒̾͐̈́͌͌̊̄Ư̟͙͎̬̥͈͎̩͌̉̔̒̂̆̏̕͜n̢̹͙̺̞͚͓͍̠̏͒̇́̎̓͆͘͝N̡̧͓͍͙̯̲͕̿͗̈́̄̀͊̕̕͝ͅi̧̩̰̩̰͔̤̯̼͑́̿̓̆͑̏̚̕Ñ̩̖̲̻͖̩̞̝́́̋͗̔͒͠͝ͅG̡͉̝̜̪̭̠͉̭͂͂͒͋̓́̋̊͠,̡̙͇͎̗͖̻͖̬͆́̃̔̾̈̌͋̕ ̨͖̮̬͇̯͚̞͍̎̓̐̒̏̃̾̂͠D̻̣̳͚̟̱͉̊̋̀͆̈̎̕̚̚ͅͅO̧̢̧̯̗̼̣̰̱͗͑͂̿̈́̏̓͆͘n̢̛̛̳̜̤͓̫̪̆́̽̍͛͗̕͜͜'̡͇͚̟̼̼̘̺̤̏̈̌̀̄̃͘͝͝T̘͚͉̖̺̗̭̜͎̐̾̍̔͛̉̊̂̚ ̨͈͔̙̝͇̼̗͍̿͊̽̇͌̈́̒̚͘b̨͈̣̰͓͈̤͚̭͐́͌̎̀͊͑͘͝O̳̫̗͉̤̯͙͙̔͋͛̈́̆́̽͗̚͜T̡͉̗͍̰͇͕̿͆̀͌̋͆͂͝͝ͅͅH͖͎̻̩͉̗̟̳̔̽̈̆͊̔̓̑̕͜ȩ̝̝̯̺̫̻̻̹̈̔̒͐̓̎͗̈͘r̡̳͉̹̦̝̬̥͚͊͌̈̒̊͆̔̓͝ ͈͙̬͓̯͈͇̩̪͋̓͊̾̿̓͗̋̌H̘̮̜̩̼̪̘̳̜̐̈́͐̔̅͋̾̍̚I̢̡̮̣͓̩͍̹̳͊̐͑͊̐̉͘̕̕d̢̢̩̗͖̤̙͖̞͌̔͌̌̌͛̓̃͘ì̧͉̥̙͎͓̻̮̽̄́͗̕̕͘͝ͅN̢͍̯͈̺̦̞̦͊̎̌́̃̈́̽́͜͝Ǵ̳̖̘̼͙̺̫̖̹̑̆̔̋͆́͊͠.̛͚̠̪̩͖̮͔͇̰̅͐̈́͋̃̇̓̚ ̢̛̼̥̟̫̖̤̱̲͊̂͒͋̿́̉̔Į̠͚̘̘̟̖͔̞̑̇̓̎̊̒̇̚͠'͓̠̯̪͎̝̥̪͋̓̅̓̌͛͒͝͝ͅm̨̨̥̺̦̲̲͍͚̓̔̂̽̋͋̍͛̕ ̭̗̪̞̫̰̺̺̓̐̃̿̄̍͑̂̇͜C̩̩͇͈͖̤͕̭̜̋̔͐́͑͊̄͠͠Ǫ̙̗͖̰̥͉́̐̈́͗̾̍̋̾͌͜ͅm̡̢̪̞̩̩̯̫̞̒̃̀̐̆̓͋͘͝į̥͍̳͕̱͕̦͐̒̍͗̊̉̈́̕͠ͅN̰̯̬͎̬̼̞̥̪̉̈́̐͛̈̒̚̚͝g̬͚̲̠͕̝̲̦̽̆̐͂̐̎̚͜͝͝ ̛̳̣̖̳̝̼̩͙̤̋̂̐̀̃͆͆͘B̗̰̙̤̪̼̻̩̘̎̄̈́̈͛̽͌̏͝ą̡̝̬̣͓̞͇̭͗̄̑̈́͋͌͆̉͠C̡̫͓̠̦͎͎͍̪̈́̈́͋́̇̅̈́̕̚ķ̡̗̟̦̠͎̹̩̑̈́̄͋̿̊͛̾͠ ͇̹̤̜̪̮͔͙̟̾̆́̿̈̀͊̿̕a̱̬̦̳̹̪͓̖̻̓̇́́̋̇̑̀̕N̢͙͍͓͇̦̺͎̟͑̎̾͑̋̓́͝͝D̨̺̬̜̮̝͇̠͛̒̎͋̐̈̇̾̂ͅ ̨͇̟̟̣̩͍̣̲̓̾̓̄̈́͌̋͝͠n̢̖̳̫͍̤̰̺̬̂̃̀̀̐̾̉̕͝O̮̩̦͕̖̲͙̭̠̾̾͊͒̂̈́̐̾̽Ţ̛̖̗̪̤̠̺͉̞̿̾̐̽̿̏̅̚h̢͓̜̬̭̣̘̪̺̐̊̉͛̌͌͘̕͝Ḯ̡̫͖̣̱͖͙̺̭̃͐̐̓͆̐̆̑Ǹ̨̦͈̥̲̬̭̘͕̍̐͋́̉̋̔̕g̢̡̛̖̟̥͔̖̝͆̎͂̒̒͗͘͘͜ ̞̯̗̫̦͇̝̳̥͐͒̐̌̅̈̊̀͝Ẁ̡̛̼̩̙̰͎̼̭͉̈̋̎̋͒̎͝i̡̡̳̠͓̩͕̯̖͑̃̀͂̉̀̒͝͝L̢̮̮̬̬̰̣͎̫̒͐̉̋̃̇̑̕͘L̡̫̼̺̫͔͕͔͖̐̀̏̇͂͌̈́̑̇ ̨͚͔̱̻̭̖̈́͌̊͒͂̈́̎͜͝͝ͅš̨̜̭͈̜̰͚̱́̅̀͌͗̈́̏̚͜Ṱ̡̢̖͖̻͍̫̝̅͑̉̽̾̋̍̾̚Ò̻̫̟͕͈̘̞͓̍̒͛̇͘̚͠͝ͅp̛̲̘̬̙̲̠̼̣̒̆̽̍͛̄̿̿ͅ ͖̟̝̹̙̲͚̱̄͛͗̿̌̌̆̽̚͜m̢̺̬̫͙̩̪̯̺̏̉̅̋̄͋̿͝͠E̢̛̟͙̙̳͎̣̹̺̓̌̉̾̓̇̊͠!̧̖͉͉̯͍͍̩̅̊̂͒̈́̀̊̏̊ͅ"̧̪̟̳̼̯̣̺̮̓́̈́̉̓̀̀͂͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I added the Rainbow Power. I decided that this takes place after the finale.


	2. The Multiverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (probably) long-awaited second chapter of my super crossover!

Twilight Sparkle ran around the Castle of Friendship's library in a panic as her friends watched in confusion. 

"Quills! Quills!" she grabbed a bunch of quills and scrolls with her magic and ran about, flapping her wings and shouting.

"Twilight," said Spike, irritated, "Calm down. This is just like that time you freaked out over the Crystal Empire!"

Twilight glared at him.

"Spike!" she shouted, "The Princess called me up for something incredibly _urgent_ and you tell me to CALM DOWN!?"

Knowing exactly what was coming, Spike got out a tiny suit of armor. "Yes," he said bluntly.

"Hit the dirt!" shouted Rainbow Dash. The rest of the ponies ran out the door and ducked as Twilight's spark of powerful magic literally turned the Castle of Friendship upside-down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Celestia," said Luna, "are you sure... _he_ is coming?"

"Yes," said Celestia, "and someone has to stop him."

"But what can Twilight do about it? She can't fight him alone!"

"Not alone. But with the right group of friends..." a grin spread upon Celestia's face. Luna looked skeptical but said nothing. Soon afterward, Twilight entered.

"Princess Celesta," said Twilight, "I'm here."

"Hello, Princess Twilight."

Twilight sighed a bit. It felt very strange for Celestia to call her that, but she left it alone and said, "Y-you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said Princess Celestia, "there is something of utmost importance that you must know."

She walked up to a large chalkboard, and levitated a piece of chalk. On the board, she started writing.

"It seems a powerful foe of mine is coming, and coming fast."

It soon became apparent to Twilight that Celestia was writing a name on the chalkboard. The name spelled out, "Z A L G O".

"Zal--" began Twilight.

"NO!" shouted Celestia, "Don't say his name! He has powers of possession, you say his name and he will come to possess you."

"Oh," said Twilight, feeling disturbed, "Then, um, what am I doing?"

"This creature is a powerful, monstrous demon," explained Celestia, "He caused so many atrocities across the world; the rise of Discord and the windigoes here in Equestria, orchestrated the events that would lead to the Mushroom War in the Land of Ooo, created the destructive game SBurb in the Skaiaverse and caused the events that would lead to the fall of Holy Rome in the Small World."

Twilight wasn't clear on what Celestia was telling her: "Land of Ooo"? "Mushroom War"? "SBurb"? "Skaiaverse"? "Holy Rome"? "Small World"? What was the Princess talking about? But before she could say anything, Celestia answered the unspoken question for her.

"Twilight," said Celestia with a smile, "There is something I need to show you..."

She walked over to a large, elaborate door. She opened it and revealed a long, equally elaborate staircase. Twilight followed Celestia down and they reached...another door.

"Well," said Celestia, "Go through the door, Twilight."

"But Celestia," said Twilight, "There's no handle."

Celestia grinned and said "You don't need one. I said, 'go _through_ it!"

With that, she gave Twilight a gentle nudge and Twilight was sent right through the door like some sort of portal. Twilight looked around; the environment she had fallen into was dark and filled with brightly colored doors, all floating about around her. She was standing on what looked like glass, but closer inspection made her realize that she was somehow standing on a glassy liquid. Celestia followed her and smiled.

"Princess Celestia," said Twilight, "where are we?"

"Princess Twilight," said Celestia, "Welcome to the Multiverse."

Twilight's eyes went wide with wonder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"̛̥̘̫̙̲̗̤̣͕̈́̈́̔̈́̽͋̽̚S̺̳͉̙̗̺̫͎͍̽͐̎͐̅̑̅͘͝o̡̡͇̞̖̫͇̼̖͂̄̋͆̅̍̆͂̎,̛̘͎̠̯͇̪̗̤͌͌͊̾̓͗͋̀͜ ̮͈͈̟͎̬̖̙͌̀͐̂̈́͒͒͗͘ͅţ̜̣̩̝͎̞̺̍̍̋̆̈́̂͒͗͠ͅH̩͎̠̼̪̱͉̭̽̀̅̑̀̇̽̾͜͝ĩ͍͈͇̤̹̳̻̗͛͒̏̆̾̓͗͜͝s̢̛̬̭̭̖̭̺̻̬͒̆̽̊͑̚͠͝ ̦̠̜̭͈̬͖̪̲̈̌̋̽̔̉͘̚͝I̪̰͇̝͙̝̳̘̦̽̑̌͆̀̇̀̐̚s̡̧̨̨̛̺̭̮͙̜̈́̌̽͑̽̈́̓̔ ͈̘͍͍̞̹̫͓͐̓̈́̌̓͗́͗͠ͅt̛̼̱̹̜͚̠̗̳̰̏̋̔͊̒͋͆̚h̡̭̫̩͇͚͍͎̰̒̓̈́̈́͛̎̈͊̌Ȇ̢̡̠͕̤̠̫̯̿̂̂̾͗̉͛͜͝ ̧̡͙̞͇͇̟̰̽̓́̓̆̽̿̾̚͜f̧͓͎̩̬̤̣̰̼̽͑̔͋̎̐̉͘͠Ĭ͚̫̜͚͈̥͚͕̄͊̿͆̈́̀̽̚ͅŗ̮̺̣͕̠̳͔̃̈́̃͛̐̀͋͐͐ͅS̼͈̟̭͕̦̫̭͎̐̽̓̈́̇̏̔͝͝t̢͔̥͎͖̫̬͔̺͂͊̒̓̓͌̍̅̓ ̢͎͔̻͉̖͈̦͓̿͌̆̊́̐̈̑͠H̱̠͚͎̜̺̞͐̈̐͋͗͆̋́͜͝ͅȩ̡͙͕̠͉̟̺̹͋͆̐͒͐̓̀̅͝R̥̘̗̞̮͕͔͚̯̓̒̈́̏̀̾̐͂͝O͍͇̣̣̘̖̘̙̓̾̆̊̃̇͘̚͜͝ ̨̧̯̯̙̩̙̌̅͊̏̉̓̉̕͘͜ͅţ̛̤͓͚̖̪̣͖͚̉͗̈͌̈̌̚͝O͉̬̼̹̖͎̗̳̤͆̈̐̓͗͐̄̈́̆ ̛͉̤̮̱̞͔̱̯̖̿̔͌̄̃͊͂͝t̨̢͖͖͈̩͍̣̦̓̓͒̐͗̓͂̕̚R̨̖̩͖͎̳̟̱͙͂̅̓̀̽̓̈́͗̔Y̡̱̱̮̳̮̤̫͐͗́̓͒͋̐̄͠ͅ ̩͓͙̜͎̮͓͖̳̒͂̆̇͂͆̃̿̒a̮̤̳͎͕͙̱̞͓͌̾̈́̿̂̌̏͒͝n̡̡̦͍̭̙̪̯͇̽̑̈́̑̈́͂̃͛̀D̛̘͇͉̰͈̝͇̞̤̒̏̇̈̀̔̅̑ ̡̲̰͓̠̠͍̺̽̄̑̆͆̑̀͘͠ͅŞ̨̭̭͈͕̥͓̫̊̌̽̂̍̀͛̀͝Ṱ̩̙̯̳̠͎̪̞̀͐̾̅́͆̚̕͘o̠̭̮̤̟̣̤͓̦͆̑̀́̇̎́̔̈́P̞̘̘̳͔̹͖̳̭͑̎̋͊̐̔̈́̾̈́ ̥̣̠̟͓͍̱̰́̐̌͗̇́̿͋̍͜m̻̙͔̭͕͍̦̪̔̑̈̋̐̽́̄͘ͅE̢̢̖̰͙̹̗̹̙͌̅͛̔͆̾͘͝͝?̨̢̬͚͙̣̣̫͙̾̉̔̎̄̂͂͘͝ ̨̡̡͚͙͕̘̫͙͐̓͊̏̈́̓́̅̕Ḧ̡̝̣̞̻̳͙̺͓́̍̆̎̓̓͑̕̕A̢̬̟̲̮͙̥̙̋̓͌͛̂͌̉͘̕͜!̧̻̻̣̼̪̼͈̘̊̿͌́̅̐̉̋̓ ̡̜͓͖̳̲̭̬̞̇̊̋̐́̈͒̇̚Ć̡̧̖̩̩̥͈̩̗͒̂̀͌̿̀͒̎e̛͖̘̥̟̞̻̤̱͎̐̓́̔̔̐̂̊L̪̖̻̭̹̣̤̤̱͆̅̏̾͛̇̍̚͝ẻ̢̥͉͖̺̤͉̞͑̔̈́̓̏͝͠͠ͅṠ̞̙̯̱͍̼̣͇̼̓̈́̒̒͑̈́͊͗t̢̧̡̛̲̣̺̦̠͕͆́̈́͑͗̉́̊I̡̟̼͚̻̱̭̩͂͛̌̈́̋̄̈́̉͠ͅA̢͓̤̙̼̞̘͔̤͐̉̏̊̑͆̒̕͠,̩̼̭̰̱̯͙̫̬̄̃́̆̍̈͂̀͠ ͙͚̟̯̩̩̜͚̫̑̀̈͆̈́̈́͌́͒y̧͍̗̫̗͙̘̘͉͗̅͑̈͋̄͛̀͘Ô̙͇̤͈̩̤̩̲͙̓͊̏̈́̊̂͐͝ú͔̟̬̭̝̼͔̼͓̊͌̆́̓́̀͝ ̨̢͙̮̟̲̟̰̂͒͐̉̍̋̂͘͝ͅf͖̪̯͔̺̬̗̺̫͂̈́̍̉̆̐̉͝͝Ǫ̡̱̞̜̖͈̳͓̃͌̏̒̊̅͂̾͋ǫ̧͍̗̙͎͈̩̙͑̾͊̀̏̆̐̐́L̛͇͍̻̟̭̞̘̯͓̊̋̔͊̉́́̕!͕͉̯̝͖̲̩̫̌̉͌̿͗̃̚̚͠ͅ"̛̻͕̞͉̼͙̰̦͇͑̑̐̋̿̎̒̕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of my fanfics, I've decided to prioritize this, "My Little HetaStuck MSTs" and "The Stranded Idols" for now. These are my favorite fanfics right now, so please bear with me as I update these somewhat slowly.
> 
> Zalgo translation for today: "So, tHis Is thE fIrSt HeRO tO tRY anD SToP mE? HA! CeLeStIA, yOu fOoL!"


	3. The Entry

"What is the Multiverse?" asked Twilight.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Twilight," said Celestia, "A world where multiple universes exsist at once, all telling their stories, all becoming their own worlds. What you must do to defeat the Monster is find four other heroes from four different universes to help you."

"I'll get my friends and we'll be right on it!" said Twilight, determined.

"No you won't," said Celestia, very seriously, "The Rainbow Power will not be enough to vanquish Him. You need to make this journey alone. Then your friends can help you, along with the four other heroes and their friends."

Twilight looked up at Celestia in surprise. Celestia had never told her that her friends wouldn't be enough to help her before. And Twilight certainly didn't want to leave them behind. But she thought about what Celestia had said. She knew what had to be done. She nodded and asked "Where do I start?"

Celestia smiled and said "You will start in the Land of Ooo, where you will recruit the help of Finn the Human and his companion, Jake the Dog. You will then seek out John Egbert, the Heir of Breath, in the world known as Paradox Space. Afterward, you will have to find a man called 'Italy' in the Small World."

Twilight paused, and then said "Are those the four other heroes?"

"Hmm?" said Celestia, "No, Finn and Jake are a team so I'm counting them as one. The fourth hero is someone more mysterious and elusive."

"Well, where can I find them?"

"You won't have to. She will find you."

Twilight felt a little skeptical at this, but she nodded anyway and said "How will I know which world to go to?"

"Take this guidebook," said Celestia, materializing a large and very old looking book, "This will show you which door leads to which world."

Twilight nodded and said, "I have one more request, Princess."

"Yes, Twilight?" asked Celestia.

"I want to inform my friends of where I'm going."

"Of course."

\-------------------

"Hi everypony," said Twilight as she entered the castle, "Where's Rarity?"

"She's at Carousel Boutique, having tea with a friend," said Spike, "Did you find out what Celestia wanted?"

"Yes," said Twilight, solemnly, "I'm gonna be going on a..." she hesitated, somewhat; she wasn't sure if her friends would believe her if she explained the actual circumstances.

"I'm gonna be going on a very long journey."

"OOH!" said Pinkie Pie, bouncing up and down, "Where are we going?"

"That's just it, Pinkie," said Twilight, " _we_ aren't going anywhere. Celestia says that I have to do this alone."

Everyone looked surprised, but none of them looked more surprised than Rainbow Dash.

"You mean," she said, "You have to leave us behind?"

"I need to find a group of people who can help me fight this evil demonic creature, and I--"

"Oh," said Rainbow Dash, indignantly, "So you need NEW friends to kill this thing, is that it?"

Applejack, sensing a conflict, immediately grabbed Rainbow Dash's tail with her mouth and pulled her back.

"Now Rainbow," Applejack said, having her "mom mode" activated, "If Twilight has to go without us, I'm sure she has a good reason. Right, Sugarcube?"

"Celestia says that when I'm done, I'll be able to bring all of you along too."

"See?" said Spike with a cheery grin, "Twilight has everything under control! Now let's all relax!"

Twilight sighed and said, "I'm going to go explain the situation to Rarity."

\----------------

Twilight walked over to Carousel Boutique and knocked on the door.

"Rarity? There is something I need to tell you."

"Just a minuuuute!" said Rarity's sing song voice.

"Rarity!" said Twilight, "This is important! I'm coming in now!"

Twilight opened the door and saw Rarity levitating a tea set onto a table...and someone was seated accross from her. A tall, pale, humanoid someone. Without a face.

Twilight's jaw was practically to the floor.

Rarity chuckled nervously and turned to the... _entity_ seated accross from her.

"Will you excuse me for one moment?" she asked.

The creature nodded and sipped its tea...somehow.

"This better be important, Twilight" said Rarity, "I have a guest!"

Twilight was aghast.

" _Your guest is the SLENDER MAN!?_ " she half-whispered, half-shouted.

"Yes." said Rarity, matter-of-factly.

"How do you know the Slender Man!?"

"I make suits for him. Plus, he's friends with my sister."

"How does Sweetie Belle--You know what? Never mind, I don't wanna know. I have something to tell you."

"Yes Twilight?"

"I'm going to be leaving on a very long journey. Celestia's orders. And none of you can come with me."

"Oh my! Why is that?"

"It's way too complicated. I don't think I can properly explain. Just please, wait for me to come back, okay?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Rarity, I knew I could count on DO YOU MIND!?"

Twilight had just noticed that the Slender Man was standing directly behind her and listening to everything they were saying.

"Umm," said Rarity, "Yes, Mr. Slenderman, I think it would be best if you stayed out of this. It is a private discussion."

The Slender Man nodded as if to say "of course", then scooted back. By about an inch.

Twilight glared at Rarity.

"Don't blame him, Twilight," she said, "Morality is an alien concept to him."

\----------------

The group met at the train station and waved Twilight goodbye.

"We'll see you again soon, Twilight!" called Spike.

"A nice piping hot apple pie will be waiting for you when you come back, Sugarcube!" said Applejack.

"We'll be waiting for you, darling!" called out Rarity.

"Take care, Twilight!" Fluttershy cried.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, TWILIGHT!!!!" Pinkie screamed into a giant megaphone she pulled out of nowhere.

Twilight sighed as she watched her friends disappear into the distance behind her. She saw that Rainbow Dash was hovering above them all with her back turned to the train. The Element of Loyalty must have felt very betrayed. Twilight couldn't blame her.

Back at the train station, Rainbow Dash grumbled a little as Applejack nudged her angrily. 

"Rainbow," she said, "You're being really insensitive right now. You didn't even say goodbye to Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash didn't answer. She just flew away in irritation. She then sighed and muttered "I just hope she comes back."

\-----------------

Twilight entered the Multiverse and looked at the guidebook Celestia gave her. She saw a door that appeared to be coated with candy and mushrooms. It was labeled "Land of Ooo". She looked up and saw the door.

"Here goes nothing."

With that, she leapt through the door.

\----------------

"̝̩̯̣̩͚̩̮̥̊̏͋̃̈́̓̈́̈́̚͜͝H̨͓͙̯̬̮͙͍̲̞̿͒̌͗̍̎̓̓͋̏ê̡͎̞̻̳̩̺̤͕͙̔̈́̾̓̈́̒̋̏͝Ḣ͔̹̹̰̟͇̣̮̭̺͐̐͐̽̑͒̓̾̕E̢̻̗̜͇̙̩̤̽͑̉̓́̄̌͒̀͆͜ͅḫ̡̥͍̦͉̙̠̞̪͌̃̂̈́̋͑̈̕͘͠e̹̖̠͍͎͎̠̣̘̙̾͆́̍̿̈́͂̑̽̔h̳̥̬̟̯̰̺̆̐̈́͗̀͌̋̚͜͜͝͠ͅḚ̡̞͇̱̦̞͈͕̟͂̒̇̔̀̽̅̐̆̕ẖ̹͖͎͍̥̘̙̻͖́̾̈͑̽̾̃͐̽̋È̗̹̝͎͖̫̦͕͎̠̄͌͛͆͐̐͘̕͘.̤̠̱̲̤̜̫͚̭̪̔̄̈́̐͆̈̀̚͠͝.̢̼̗̩̪̳̞͔̖͍͊̔̍́̋̑̈͘͠͝.̫̼̺̣͔͖̲͎̮̓͐̒̓̔̊̽́̿͗ͅo̻̼̟̬̣̮̭̲̿̀̆̊̃͛́̌̈́̚͜͜ḧ̨̯̯̘̭͚̳͎́̉̈́̌͊̂̇͌̈͘͜ͅ ̡̫̱̣̜̩̩̈̔͌̂͑́̐̏̚͝ͅͅͅm̡̛͓̱̹̼͎̮̼̩͒̐̂͊̉͐̒̚͘͜y̢̛̟͖͈̜̠̥̠̖̞͒̈̾̊̔̊̂͛͝ ̣̞͔͙͈̼̤̹̪̼͂̈̿̀̆͌̎̾́͝d̢̯̼̘̤̘̪͍̻̫̊̒̓̔̇̄̈́̾͝͝ė͕̯̠̘̝̼̠͇̗̦̄̑̅̽͋̓̅̓̕a̢̗̘̞̱̼̩͖͔̔̑̌̄̏̎̀̃̚͝ͅr̠̘͎̝͔̮̝͎̰̩̎̐͊̿̈́̂̔̿̒͠ ̨̰͙͕̝̭̻̜̣̜͂̓̊̚̚͘͘͝͝͝T̢̞̠̪̞̩͇͇͚̲̍̀͒͗̇̃̾̍̒̕w̧̧̛̦͖̗͙͈̥͐̓̏̎́̐̀̽̅ͅͅi̡̛͙̥̯̙͕̫̖̤̪̓̍͊̾̾͌̐̕͝l̪̝͓͇͖̯͎͇͉̭͌̿̈́̆̉͒͊̈́͌ĭ̧̛̛̩̲̳̜̦͉͓͍͉̀̈́̿̆̌̀̌g͕͈̜͈͉̤̦̘̯̭̑̀͗̈́̀̈́̈́̑͠͠h̡̧̛̩̫̺͍̝͓̭͓̉͋̈̀̄͑͌̀͘ţ͎͍̗̣̻̥̳̻̖̏̑͑́̿͒̽͂̆̈́ ̺̟͇̯̬̭̘̥̭̲̎̄͒̈̆͊̈́͝͠͠S̡̩͕͎̤͇͍̣̖̓̏͗̔́̔͋͊̇̒ͅp͓͎̻̣̖̤̯̪̒̈́̌̓͛̇̅̒̊͜͝ͅạ̛̟͍̞͔̳͕̬̬͔̾̐́̌͋̌͘͘͝r̨̨͇̭͖̳̹̳̤͊̐̑̈̂̈̃̃͘͝ͅḱ̨̛̩̜͙̫̘͓̗͉͂͂̔̍̆͂͘͠ͅl̬̲̟͕̗̭͎̮̲̎̋̒͒̈́̀̍̈́̓̆ͅẻ̡̛̹̹̗̥͓̩̮̤̟̑̽̅̓̐̈̚̕.̪͈̹͉̝͓̭͕͌͆̈̽̑͋̈́͋͒͜͝ͅ.̨̛̲̥̤͈̫̮͖͔͖͌̒̍̽̈́̒̾̏͝.̡̦̰̰̝̗̞̤͍̦͗̑̓̇͛̅̓̑͌̚y̫̟̥̳̟̗̳͕̺̻̎̂͌͂̏̽̂̿̏̂ō͓̫͖̙̮͙̲̮̬̮̓̈̿͐͑̅̂͘̕ű̡̹̩̗̤͎̝̤͇͍̓̊͗̎̒͒̃͋̀'̹̜̙̹̱̰͇͇̰̰̅̊̇̀̃͛̓̇͝͝ṙ̡͙͍̥̗̺͚̺̩̰̑̐̿̉̅͆̑͗͠ȩ̟̥͖̱͔̝̠̄̈́̓̽̂̑̅͌͛͜͝ͅ ̨̢̛̗̭̫͈̘̳͈̞̃̏̅͒͐̊̓̍̓s͇͔̜̦͚̲̫̦̲͇͊́͗͂̈́̑̎̾͐̚ờ̧̬̤͇̤̗̣̲̮̜͆̉̓̏̒̅̓̅ ̰͚̗͇͔̫̞̣͙̘̊̑̌̋̔͑̌̓͌͘f̡̢̺̪̳̖̥̞̘̠̀̏͒̋͐͑͗͌͠͝ǫ̡̢̖̮̖̜̯͓̆͆͆̏̓̈͂̊͘͝ͅo̢̢̲̻̬͓͚͙̗̊̍͛̈̓͌̏̈́͝͠ͅl̰͚̙͎͈͙͈̰̖͇̾̈́̈̇͊̈́͗̈͒̐į̗̟͙̪̪̠̹̳̹̽͒̎͐͗̓̆͌́̕s̳̣̹̣̼̰̝̠̙̎͋͒̀͆̒̋̋̽̍ͅh̰̰̫̪̙̺̹̪̞̅̾̈́͑̾̽̊͘͘͠ͅ.͚͍͖̳̦̹͖͉̏̐͌̈́͐́̐̋̅͜͝ͅ.̧̪̭̟̖̯͓̝͉̣͑́̐͋̑̅͂̀͂͝.̨̨̺͈̭̘̣͉͕̪͆̔͊̐̑̐͑͒͘͝"̢̡̡͚̰̻͖̥͈̆͋̀̈́̇̒̓̋͜͝͝

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been a long time, huh?
> 
> So this story might not get updated an awful lot, but I don't plan on giving up on it. I just feel like might have bitten off more than I could chew with this story ^_^;
> 
> My normal computer is still out of commission. I'm using my mom's right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you can't read the Zalgo text ^_^; What he's saying, in order, is:
> 
> "Hello, Celestia..."
> 
> "I'm BACK!"
> 
> "Don'T BoTHeR RUnNiNG, DOn'T bOTHer HIdiNG. I'm COmiNg BaCk aND nOThINg WiLL sTOp mE!"


End file.
